


Rain from Gray Clouds

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Unspecified Setting, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know what this is and what this isn't.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/1/21 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain from Gray Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



Remy embraced John from behind, snaking his arms around his small waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, but something was out of place -- the younger man immediately felt the slightest bit of tension in his lover's body, well-disguised underneath the casual gesture; John simply knew the light hold on his hips was meant to comfort him as well as give Remy a minute to collect his thoughts.

John decided to beat him to it: he started to turn towards the Cajun, who loosened his grip enough to allow the change in position but didn't release his hold entirely, John sliding his own arms up and around Remy; softly caressing a cheek with one hand and playing with a lock of hair at the nape of the neck with the other, he said, "Hey."

The older finally met the younger's gaze then, the emotions few could see in those devilish red orbs confirming John's suspicions -- no, it was more than that, he had known the truth from the start, instead opting to ignore it for as long as he could -- however, the pyromaniac in him refused to give up just yet; John hoped his own eyes reflected the fiery glow of Remy's -- thus letting only the pertinent feelings show through in response -- as he stared back intently and whispered, "Don't say it," then leaning in to capture the barely-parted lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men, Remy/John, Don't ever tell me this love is a lie (I Won't Tell You, Lacuna Coil)  
> The theme: 3 sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/118990.html?thread=25665486#t25665486).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
